Megaman NT Warrior Maverick Hunter X
by Syndicate of Steelport
Summary: Set after the events in Axess, 2 years have past and a new threat rises. Lan and his friends of course will stop them, but not with out a little help from one new kid in town.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

Prologue

In the year 200X, a city known as DenTech was a city that was connected to a cyber matrix that connects to everything. The people of Dentech have these devices known as P.E.T, which connect to a CPU known as a NetNavi. The NetNavis, unlike most programs have the ability to think and feel. The downside is that most will use them for battle and socialization, as some will use them to commit crimes.

There was a criminal organization known as World Three, a group of criminals that almost destroyed the program with the created CPU's known as Virus. Couple of years later, another group worse that World Three were known as Darkloids. Usually Solo Netnavis, they are powered up by an overpowered chip known as the Dark chips. It caused not only the destruction of the program, but almost destroyed the city. The Dark chips were soon outlawed due to the power of overriding a Netnavis memory banks.

As years have gone by, another enemy has appeared in the city. They are known as Mavericks, a Virus or Netnavi with another illegal chip known as Overdrive. Unlike Dark chips, Overdrive chips gives a NetNavi or Virus Unlimited power but does not break connection to Net operator for the NetNavis. The humans who get there hands on that chip also go Maverick as well.

That is why we are here, we are known as the Maverick Hunters. We are the special police force in the real world, and in the Net world with our NetNavis. We are out there right now fighting crime, serving the public, and enforcing the law.


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

The competition of DenTech was where the crowd cheered as they watched the Net operators battle it out with other ones with their Net Navies. A young boy by the name of Lan Hikari was one of the Net operators who was rushing through the hallways because he was late. "Oh man, MegaMan, why didn't you tell me it was about to begin?" Lan asked his NetNavi MegaMan, who just sighed. "Hey, If you didn't waste your time ordering from the food court, we wouldn't have this problem." Lan shrugged as he ran. "I literally need to make a-" He was interrupted when he bumped into a girl who was taller than him by an inch and had long golden blonde hair. "Hey, watch it!" She glared at him. Lan jumped at her glare. "Sorry about that!" Lan said as he went back to rushing to the arena. The girl scoffed before walking off the hallways.

Lan soon made it and the crowd cheered. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He said before getting to the pedestal. His opponent was Engune Chaud. "Looks like I'm battling you again Chaud." Chaud smiled at Lan before looking back at his Red NetNavi ProtoMan. "I never back down from a challenge Lan." Lan smiled as he prepared his P.E.T for logging in. "We'll, me and MegaMan will wipe the floor on you." Chaud just smiled.

"JACK IN, MEGAMAN! POWER UP!"

"JACK IN, PROTOMAN! POWER UP!"

The two shouted as the laser entered the imports. The two NetNavis entered the field and faced each other. "Hey, long time no see ProtoMan." Megaman said. ProtoMan looked at MegaMan. "Same here MegaMan, hope your ready for it." The battle began as the two NetNavis clashed. "Sword, battle chip in, download!" Lan said as he inserted a card that made Megamans arm turn into a sword. Protoman clashed his sword against Megamans. Lan was trying to think of something until he saw that girl he bumped into right behind Chaud who was tinkering the control panel. He wondered what she was doing until he heard a voice from his NetNavi." LAN!" MegaMan shouted and Lan snapped back into reality. "Sorry MegaMan." He then picked out a chip and used it. He was still thinking about what that girl was doing.

MegaMan jumped out of the way of ProtoMans blade before firing his Megabuster. ProtoMan jumped out of the way of the shots before he dashed into MegaMan and slashed at his chest. MegaMan fell to the ground but landed on his feet. Lan used the Spreader chip to turn MegaMans hand into a cannon to shoort at multiple directions. ProtoMan had taken some hits but continued to fight. Lan used multiple Minibomb chips to do a trick he did once when he fought a familiar Netnavi that disappeared. MegaMan threw the bombs on the ground to create a smoke screen to blind ProtoMan. The Spreader was used again as MegaMan fired at the dust storm. The shots blew away the smoke to see ProtoMan jump in the air and and used his Sonic Sword at MegaMan. Lan soon logged out MegaMan after reading that he was badly damaged. Chaud was going up to the final round as Lan left the arena.

Lan sighed as he sat on the bench outside of the arena taking a breather. "Lan, what happened? This isn't like you." MegaMan said with concern. "Sorry MegaMan, I was distracted." MegaMan didn't buy it. "How can you be distracted by something in a middle of a battle? You don't usually do this." Lan sighed. "We'll, there was this girl behind Chad.." Lan didn't finish as MegaMan interrupted. "What, the reason you were away was because you had a thing for a girl you don't ev-" MegaMan was interrupted by Lan. "What?! Don't be ridiculous MegaMan, the reason was because there was something suspicious about her." Megaman then didn't argue but asked. "What do you mean?" MegaMan asked.

"She was tinkering with the power controls, looked like she was hacking it." Lan said.

"Maybe she was an Engineer?" MegaMan countered.

"An Engineer? I don't think Engineers wear skirts and plain white T-shirts." Lan said. Megaman sighed. "We'll, whatever that girl did, she better not have set out viruses." Lan nodded in agreement.

**What do you like about the story, If there is something wrong, post a Review, and I'll do something about it.**


	3. Chapter 3 School

Chapter 3 School

Spring break ended and kid in ACDC wen't to school. Lan on the other hand was sleeping in apparently. Luckily, he has set his alarm but all he did was slam the button on the clock and went back to sleep. His PET lit up and Megaman shouted. "Hey Lan get out of bed!" Her shouted. Lan just rolled to the other side of the bed. "Come on Megaman, can't a guy sleep in on Spring break?" He asked tiredly. Megaman sighed. "Lan, Spring break just ended!" Megaman stated. It took a few seconds for Lan to jump out of the bed and quickly get dress.

Lan roller skated to his local school and was luckily on time. He catches his breath after his roller skating feeling exhausted as someone walked up to him. "Wow Lan, your actually here on time." A female voice said as Lan looked up to see who it was. The girl had red hair and was wearing her usual Cyan shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a Pink skirt. "Wow, thanks Mayl." Lan said. The red head smiled. "Your welcome, now lets get inside before we both are late." She joked. Lan just gave her a blank stare before walking in. Lan walked to his classroom with Mayl as they saw their other friend sitting on a bench. He was an almost over weight kid with dark skin wearing a greend shirt and shorts. He sat there with the expression if he saw a ghost. Lan walked up to him. "Hey Dex, whats wrong?" Lan asked. The boy named Dex looked at Lan. He jumped and looked at Lan."Oh hey Lan, I'm doing fine." Dex lied trying to hide the expression so he doesn't look bad for himself. "Dex, I know you hiding something." Lan said. Dex began to deny it. "Lan, don't be ridiculous. Its something bad happened." Lan grunted. "Your pretty bad at Lying Dex." He said. Dex sighed and looked explained. "We'll, we got this new kid in our school and I challenged her to a Net battle." Dex said.

"And you lost?" Lan asked.

"Not only that, but she beat'd me without using any battle chips." Dex explained. Lan was shocked by this. "Where is she?" He asked. Dex pointed inside the class room and Lan entered. He stopped to see the same blonde girl he bumped into at the competition. She wore a white shirt with a light green flan shirt and blue short jeans. The girl brushed her hair as she was typing something on her built in computer. "I've seen her before." Lan said to himself. "Why don't we go say hi to her?" He asked the two behind him.

Lan walked up to the girl sitting at her desk with his other friends. "Hey there." He said. The girl just glared at them. Lan was a little frightened by her death stare but held his ground. "Names Lan Hikari, and these are my friends. Mayl, Dex, Yai, and Chaud." He finished as the girl spoke up. "Alia." The girl said as she went back to work. "So Alia, are you new here?" Mayl asked. The girl just nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" Yai asked. The girl just sighed. "That's because I'm busy at the moment." The group stared before walking away. "We'll then, I guess will talk later." Lan said before the bell rang. Everyone was seated in their desks as the teacher came in. "Good morning class." The female educator said. "Good morning Miss Mari." The class said. The teacher smiled at them before looking at Alia. "As you all know, we have a new student. Alia, please stand up and announce who you are." Mari asked politely as Alia complied. She stood up and went in front of the teachers desk. "My name is Alia Strode, 15 years old, don't get on my bad side and will get along fine." She said in an empty expression before sitting back down. Mari sweated a bit. "Well, anyways, hope you didn't slack off during your vacation." Mari said and the students groaned.

As the students were doing their test, Lan looked at Alia and asked. "Aren't you going to do the test?" Lan asked. The blonde replied. "I'm done, why do I need to?" Lan was shocked on how fast she did it but went back to his assignment. Later in lunch, Alia sat alone during that time typing up something. Lan and his friends stared at her. "Seems a bit lonely for her doing this." Lan said. "Kinda reminds me of Chaud." Chaud gave Lan a stare. "I'm sitting right here you know." Mayl got up. "I'll go talk to her." She said and walked up to blonde girl. Mayl sat down and looked at Alia. "Hey, why don't you sit with us." The blond responded. "Thanks, but I like being alone." Alia said. The red head just gave her a blank stare. "Doesn't it get a little sad when your lonely?" Alia gave her the glare. "I'm use to it." Mayl then went back to her friends but not before saying bye. "Kinda anti social isn't she?" Yai asked. "Again kinda sounds like Chaud."

In P.E, they were playing doge ball. It was girls against boys. The whistle was blown and Alia quickly grabbed a ball and threw it at Dex who was now out. Chaud threw the ball at the blonde and she back flipped in the air. The boys and girls looked in awe as She grabbed a ball from behind and threw it at Lan. Lan observed the game going on as Alia was soon the only girl left. There were five guys left. Alia studied them before running up. The five threw at once and Alia knee slide on her knees avoiding the projectiles. She threw the balls at the five and soon, girls were the winner. Lan and his friends couldn't believe what they saw.

After School, Mayl nagged Alia to go shopping with her. "For the last time, no." Alia said annoyed by Mayl constant asking. "Oh come on Alia, it will be fun."

"Fine." Alia said. "I'll go with you." Mayl smiled. "Great, we'll see you soon." She then left to find Lan and the others. She walked up to the group. "I got her to go shopping with me." Mayl said. Lan and the others congratulate her. "We'll, good luck Mayl." Yai said as they all walked home. Lan sat on his bed thinking about P.E. "Wow, shes good." He said.

**Please leave a review, that would be nice. And I'm pretty sure you all know who Alia is.**


End file.
